Fake
by furubarulz1996-darkangelz
Summary: Mikan has a crush on a certain flame caster Hyuuga Natsume. Natsume suddenly is pointing a lot of attention towards Mikan. Why? Because of a dare,Mikan doesnt know and is led to believe that Natsume really likes her..what will happen? Broken heart or not
1. Crushing on You

Fake

Fake

Summary:

_Sakura Mikan has always had a crush on the famous playboy and certain flame caster Hyuuga Natsume. One day Natsume suddenly is pointing a lot of attention towards Mikan. Why? Because of a dare, but Mikan doesn't know and is led to believe that Natsume truly likes her. Will it result with a broken heart or maybe…..a heart full of love?_

**A/N:** Hello! Well…this is my FIRST ever Gakuen Alice story and I am very hyped. Hope you review and give your comments on how this story can be improved! Based on REAL LIFE EXPERIENCE!

BTW, unless it's someone calling Sakura's name I normally will just say Mikan like, Mikan walked down the empty street, and, "Sakura! Wait." Ruka-pyon called out.

Does that make sense?

**NOTE: **The characters will have Alices but I will try not to focus on them a lot.

_Mikan: 14 yrs old_

_Hotaru: 14 yrs old_

_Natsume: 14 turning 15_

_Ruka: 14 yrs old_

CHAPTER 1….Crushing on you

Normal POV

"Ne…Hotaru-chan, wait up!" Sakura Mikan called out as she chased after her so called best friend.

"Nani?" Hotaru asked whilst picking up pace.

"I just thought that you would walk with me to class." Mikan said as she pressed her hands together like in animes.

"No." Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"Demo…Hotaru!" Mikan said as she leaped up and tried to hug Hotaru.

_Baka baka baka baka_

Hotaru blew against the tip of her Baka gun as Mikan lay on the floor.

Just then the bell rang and Hotaru ran no sprinted to her classroom.

"Baka, you made me late to class!" Hotaru's voice said as it echoed in the hall.

Sniffing Mikan hauled herself off the cold floor. She walked quickly

towards her class.

Opening the door she was greeted by Narumi's warm and booming voice.

Mikan blushed as she knew she was immensely late. Taking out her books she went to sit in her arranged spot, next to Natsume her partner.

She had always secretly like him but she would rather die then let someone find out.

"Ichigo-kara, late again? Tsk tsk." Natsume chided.

"Hhmmph." Mikan said turning away.

"Don't call me 'Ichigo-kara'! I have a name you know!" Mikan responded.

_I wonder if he will ever notice me as Sakura Mikan not Ichigo-kara or Polka dots!_

I am not that sure what to write I'm writing whatever I can think of

Briinnnggg…

The lunch break had started.

"Next! I choose Natsume!" Koko yelled out while playing a game like Dare.

Natsume grunted in response.

Koko looked around. "I dare you to play around with that girl- pointing over to a certain brunette- for 2 weeks then ask her out and then just ignore her!

(I know! Mean…real life experience…Bare with me)

Natsume's crimson eyes traveled across the garden and saw the brunette girl.

_Looks like fun. Plus she actually looks pretty, not like some of the other girls. Scratch that! Not like some but most, all!_

**A/N: **Gomen! I have to go….this chapter was VERY SHORT and I apologise!! Greatly!

Review to tell if should be continued but I don't always have time as I have a lot of activities in and out of school.

Furubarulz1996-darkangelz……


	2. Take a Bow

Fake

Fake

Summary:

_Sakura Mikan has always had a crush on the famous playboy and certain flame caster Hyuuga Natsume. One day Natsume suddenly is pointing a lot of attention towards Mikan. Why? Because of a dare, but Mikan doesn't know and is led to believe that Natsume truly likes her. Will it result with a broken heart or maybe…..a heart full of love?_

CHAPTER 2… Take a bow

Normal POV

"Come on baka!" shouted the raven haired girl, Hotaru.

"Okay, Okay." Mikan answered as she ran towards Hotaru with Anna and Nonoko. They were headed towards Central Town where a concert was being held.

Well quickly! I want to get good pictures…it might be worth a lot of Rabbits." Hotaru said with a dark and evil expression.

As the gang headed towards Central Town they bumped into Natsume and his friends.

Koko smirked as he set his eyes upon Mikan. '_I dare you to play around with_ _that girl for 2 weeks then ask her out and then just ignore her!'_

_Oh! It's Nat-_

"-sume." Koko finished off Mikan's thoughts. She gasped and then remembered that Koko had the Mind-reading Alice.

"Better go! The concert is starting." Ruka reminded as he started walking forward with Tobita and Koko.

"See you at Central Town, _Mikan_." Natsume said, emphasizing on Mikan's name.

Mikan's cheek turned a light shade of pink as Natsume walked away. _Kawaii…._

Once Natsume and his friends were away from the girls they started talking about Natsume and his dare.

"She's cute!" Koko called out.

"You just don't waste any time, ne?" Ruka pointed out.

Natsume laughed a bit. "Well she is cute. It'll be fun."

"But don't you think it is a bit mean?" Tobita asked shyly pushing his glasses up.

"You are way too naïve!" Koko said patting Tobita's back.

_Tobita may be right…_ Ruka thought as he looked at Mikan and her friends.

"Stop wasting my time. Let's just go in." Natsume said as he pushed his way through the crowd that was forming around the concert arena.

Ruka nodded as he joined Natsume. Once they were inside they spotted the girls. With the help of Ichyima's Alice; Transportation, they arrived easily. They made sure they sat near Mikan and her friends. By now Sumire had joined them. Ruka shuddered slightly as he saw the sight of Sumire. He knew how annoying she could get.

Coincidently Mikan was last in the row so Natsume easily slipped into the seat next to her. Mikan turned her attention next to her and got a startle.

_Hyuuga Natsume?_

Natsume smiled sweetly and greeted her.

"How are you?" Natsume asked overly sweetly.

"I-I'm g-good." Mikan smiled truly. Ruka opened his eyes slightly as he saw her face. Mikan thought she heard a slight snickering but she put it behind her.

There was a snicker. It came from the boys that were sitting above them. Natsume turned slightly, making sure Mikan didn't see, and winked at the boys.

_Like I said, it will be fun._

Hotaru immediately took out her camera and snapped away thinking of only Rabbits.

Nonoko and Anna were looking at Mikan and Natsume as intently as Natsume's friends.

_What is Natsume-kun doing here?_

The lights dimmed and the curtains started opening slowly and dramatically.

Broken out of her train of thoughts, the only thing she could do was look forward because she couldn't bring herself to look at Natsume.

"Welcome to the 2008 Concert at Gakuen Alice!" Narumi's voice said. As expected he was dressed…festively.

"Gay sensei." Natsume muttered.

Hearing her favourite teacher being called names Mikan glared at Natsume. Natsume felt Mikan glaring at him so he turned his head and looked directly into her eyes. She turned her head away and said, "Don't call Narumi-sensei gay!"

_Doki…Doki…Doki_

By now Natsume had successfully gotten a LOT closer to Mikan their arms were already touching. Mikan started getting uncomfortable. Noticing her discomfort he tried to contain his smirk. (BLECH..MEAN JERK!)

Hotaru of course noticed it. _Something is wrong._

The singer came out and spoke directly into the microphone, "Tonight we will be performing the song, Take a Bow by Rihanna and some other songs."

The crowd erupted into many cheers.

The music blasted through the speakers and the singer started singing.

_**How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation**_

_**You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out**_

_**Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow**_

_**Grab your clothes and get gone  
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on  
Talkin' about, girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like the re-run  
Please, what else is on**_

_It's like they played the song just for my dare Natsume thought looking at Mikan._

The band played some faster and more up-beat songs and they left the stage. Slowly everyone files out of the arena. Mikan, too, got out of her seat and started walking out with her friends. Natsume suddenly grabbed Mikan's hand.

"Wait." He said pulling at her hand.

Click…click….click

Hotaru was snapping away once again as the thought of Rabbits filled up her head.

**A/N: Okay…******** I don't think this chapter improved a lot. I mean it wasn't that longer. Sorry! Please continue reading and reviewing! **

**Do people think that Natsume is a bit too mean?**

**Should Youchii enter the story? Spelling for You-chan?**

**Furubarulz1996**


	3. Boyfriend Girlfriend? What!

Fake

Fake

Summary:

_Sakura Mikan has always had a crush on the famous playboy and certain flame caster Hyuuga Natsume. One day Natsume suddenly is pointing a lot of attention towards Mikan. Why? Because of a dare, but Mikan doesn't know and is led to believe that Natsume truly likes her. Will it result with a broken heart or maybe…..a heart full of love?_

Normal POV

_Mikan! You are supposed to hate Natsume! So shake his hand off and yell at him!_

Mikan wanted to hit away Natsume's hand off but…it felt so safe when he was holding her. Unconsciously she hit her head to stop herself from thinking wrong things.

"Eee…Let go!" Mikan yelled as she tried to shake his hand off. The more she struggled he gripped harder.

Koko wolf whistled and Ruka smiled sincerely.

"They look like a real couple. I wonder what would happen if it wasn't a dare?" Tobita whispered to Ruka.

Ruka nodded.

"We'll walk to class together." Natsume said as he pulled Mikan along with him gently.

"I-…" Mikan started but didn't know what to say so she just followed after him. They arrived at the classroom and some students who had already arrived looked astonished at the sight.

"Hyuuga-kun is holding Sakura's hand!" A girl yelled out.

"Are they going out?" Another student asked.

"Kawaii!" Anna and Nonoko squealed at the same time.

_Click…click…click_

…And Hotaru was just…taking photos again. She grinned as she started counting how much Rabbits she would earn.

Natsume dragged Mikan towards their seat. Smirking inside he pulled Mikan's hand up and put it on the desk, and also laying his own hand on top of her hand. Mikan blushed but quickly regained her composure.

Noticing Natsume's attention wavering she used it as a chance to slid her hand out. Mikan looked around, anywhere but Natsume. It was annoying as she heard voices whispering, debating about whether or not they were going out.

Sumire heard this and stomped towards Mikan.

"What is this about Sakura?" Sumire asked furiously.

"What do you mean?" Mikan said pretending not to know.

"Don't pretend! Why were you holding my Natsume-kun's hand? Sumire demanded.

"But…Natsume-kun was the one who grabbed my hand first!" Mikan protested.

Sumire grew even more furious, "Don't lie! Why would _my _Natsume-kun want to hold _your _hand?"

"Now I don't actually know why. Why don't you ask that idiot sitting next to me?" Mikan retorted.

Sometimes Mikan wondered why she had a crush on him.

"Idiot?" Natsume muttered incredulously.

Before Sumire could fire anymore questions Natsume interrupted.

"Stop calling me _my Natsume_! If I were to be called my Natsume I think Mikan should be the one to call me that!" Natsume said, wrapping his hands around her small shoulders. That caused them to be really close.

_She smells like strawberries._

Koko who read Natsume's mind just when he thought that broke out in a big grin.

Tobita asked,"Why are you smiling Koko?"

"That Natsume thought that Sakura smelt like…strawberries!" Koko grinned.

Being that smart Ruka said aloud to no-one in particular, "What do you think would happen **if** Natsume actually falls for her?"

Nobody heard that besides Hotaru.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Once again Mikan blushed. "Could you not do that?"

"Do what?" Natsume asked innocently.

"Let's go." Natsume interrupted as Mikan opened her mouth to protest.

Natsume held Mikan's hand tightly as he led her out of the classroom.

"No wait! What about class?" Mikan asked.

"It doesn't matter." Natsume responded nonchalantly.

"But-"Mikan said but was once again interrupted.

"Naru won't mind. All they are doing anyway is preparing the Valentine Day's Festival...Oh and which I shall expect you to attend with me.

"Ok…"Mikan answered tiredly.

Then she suddenly perked up," Wait…NANI!? You have to be boyfriend and girlfriend to attend!!"

"I know that." Natsume answered coolly.

"So…We can't go together!" Mikan stated thinking she had one the fight. Not quite.

"Who said that? You said yourself that you had to be boyfriend and girlfriend too!!" Natsume pointed out.

Being dense, Mikan didn't get what he meant.

"You are my girlfriend," Natsume said full of confidence but his voice was drowned out by the bell, notifying it was the start of lessons," Whether you like it or not.

**A/N: Oh My Gawd!! Another chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!! **_**Wish I did…..in my dreams!!**_

**Please review and continue reading…Ideas and flames are welcomed!!**

**Bai Bai**

**Furubarulz1996-darkangelz**


	4. Natsume the Thief

Fake

**Fake**

Summary:

_Sakura Mikan has always had a crush on the famous playboy and certain flame caster Hyuuga Natsume. One day Natsume suddenly is pointing a lot of attention towards Mikan. Why? Because of a dare, but Mikan doesn't know and is led to believe that Natsume truly likes her. Will it result with a broken heart or maybe…..a heart full of love?_

**A/N: Hi! Thank you all for reviewing… Hope everyone continues reading.**

**I have the story planned out mostly but…I'm lazy…**

**Konnie:** Thank you for your idea…When I read it I was like OMG!! Why? Because that was how I was going to write the story but not exactly like that. No worries it will be like that some point but I might switch places around. Thank you for reviewing!

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx****: **Yes Natsume is soo going to fall for her…Aaww…Thank you for taking your time to review!!

**crazyandproud344****: **Yay! Good to know you like this story! Once again thanks for reviewing.

**meliss66: **I can tell you for certain that I didn't copy from the movie because real life experience but I just changed some parts and made it much much more dramatic! Thank you for your review!

**Pinksaphire08: **I know Natsume...Uwah so cute but so mean!! Thank you for reading AND reviewing!

**Natsumemikanlover:** Yes…Natsume…jerk…Ja ne too…..Love that word...LOL…! Thank you for the review.

**CHAPTER 4…Natsume the thief.**

"Ehhmm…Did you say something Natsume-kun?" Mikan asked as she looked around worriedly.

"Nothing." Natsume sincerely said shaking his head. In the process his dark hair fell and covered his eye.

Mikan reached up hesitantly, not knowing what went over her, and brushed his hair out of the way. Natsume was shocked and looked at Mikan for awhile.

_She looks so pure, so innocent._

"Sorry." Mikan apologized quickly.

Snapped out of his trance he nodded and announced, "Let's go back to class."

Smiling Mikan nodded.

_Start of the plan _Natsume thought holding in a snicker.

"I think we should help with the Valentine's Festival. You do remember that you, Mikan will be my partner."

"Wait I thought we already went through this…" Mikan sighed and started again, "You have to-"

Mikan was cut off by Natsume, again.

"Yes I know. Don't you remember, _you _are my girlfriend?" Natsume asked smiling what seemed like a sincere smile.

Mikan stood there shocked, mouth opened.

_Girlfriend?!_

"NANIIII??" Mikan screamed shaking the whole school ground, and this is Gakuen Alice, the huge school.

"Stop screaming!!" Natsume said trying to get Mikan to be quiet.

Mikan continued screaming.

The only way to stop her was….One minute Mikan was screaming and the next minute Natsume's lips were on hers.

Mikan's eyes opened wide in shock. It was a wonder she could even open eyes any wider. She tried to push Natsume off. Mikan would have succeeded if she pushed a little harder, but she didn't. Any guesses why?

Natsume leant backwards and looked at Mikan.

Mikan's first reaction was to poke her tongue out so she did that. Mikan was shocked to see that on Natsume's face was also a slight red colour. Of course Natsume was not surprised at all that Mikan's face was read.

For some reason he felt a feeling in his heart, guiltiness.

The next few seconds were a blur for Natsume.

Mikan gave Natsume a **hard **pinch on his face and a big bump on his head after Mikan landed her hand onto his head. Childish? Yeah!

Mikan looking a bit teary eyed ran off.

"Wait! No! Don't go! Gomen…" Natsume apologized but trailed off.

"Eurgh…Now what am I going to do…The dare…" Natsume said aloud to himself.

Unfortunately with Natsume Ruka just had to be listening.

_He…_

Ruka rushed forward with an angry and serious expression on his face. He stepped right in front of Natsume and stopped him as he started to go.

"You…How could you do that to Sakura? Then after that you only could think about your pride and the dare!!" Ruka yelled disappointed.

"How could you do that…"Ruka finished as he stalked off again.

Now it was Natsume's turn to stand still shocked.

As Ruka walked off he bumped into a girl or to be more exact Mikan.

"Uhmm…Are you okay Sakura?" Ruka asked as he squatted down with her.

Mikan looked up and stared at Ruka. Immediately Ruka saw that Mikan was _smiling_ and crying at the same time.

"Ehh…?" Ruka asked incredulously.

"Ne…Ruka-pyon? C-can I tell y-you something?" Mikan asked. She had to tell someone about her crush but she couldn't tell her friends, she was scared of what they would say and plus she trusted Ruka so she thought it would be okay.

"Y-yeah. What is it?" Ruka inquired.

"Well…you promise that you won't tell anyone right?" Mikan asked.

"I promise." Ruka nodded.

Mikan took a deep breath, "_I-IhaveacrushonNatsume-kun!!_"

Ruka opened his eyes wide. _Oh my god! Crush.._

Mikan laughed. "I know. Crush on Nastume-kun."

"I still can't believe I said that," Mikan continued with a red face, "When he kissed me I felt sad and happy. I-It was m-my first k-k-kiss…I-

Ruka cut her off, "I get it!" He looked away, his heart pounding as he felt Mikan gazing at him intently.

Now he knew that Mikan liked Natsume he felt a pang in his heart.

Getting up Mikan apologized, "Sorry! I started rambling! Remember, please don't tell anyone!"

"No it's ok!" Ruka said still not looking at her.

"I've got to go!" Mikan said as she walked back to the classroom.

"Ok." Ruka replied staying still.

_I should be angry but I'll forgive Natsume-kun. Sometimes liking someone is tiring._

Meanwhile…

Hotaru jumped up behind the bush that she had been hiding behind while that little 'episode' happened between Mikan and Natsume.

Hotaru smiled to herself as she now knew that she could gain even more Rabbits as she now not only is going to blackmail Ruka but Mikan too.

_Now I know who you like Mikan. I always thought you had a 'thing' for Natsume…_

_**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**_

**End of chapter 4………**

**A/N: Well…another chapter finished! Yay… I'm not sure if this is longer than the other chapters.**

**Please continue reading and please review!**

**Hopefully this chapter wasn't too bad because at some points I was struggling to write.**

**I can't wait for the next chapter!! The Valentine Dance/Festival is coming near!! Hip Hip Hooray!! Mwahahaa…I have brilliant plans for it!**

**Gomen and Ariagato**

**Ja ne,**

**Furubarulz1996**

_**Purple 'lil button just down there! See it? Yes? Good. Why? Because now you need to press it and then submit a review!!**_

_**LoL…………**_


End file.
